


Why Wait?

by KawaiiBoushi



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, hey guys who likes Panzeke Nonsense, i have no idea how to tag things sorry Panzeke Nonsense is all you need, i know i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiBoushi/pseuds/KawaiiBoushi
Summary: As they finally begin their climb up the World Tree, Zeke and Pandoria realize this could be the end of their journey in more ways than one. What's the point in putting things off any longer?





	Why Wait?

_“Sacred Arrow!”_

With a terrible screeching of metal on metal, the robotic creature that Mythra had referred to as a Haywire Kustal at last succumbed to the Aegis’s onslaught of light energy. Its legs crunched and snapped beneath it, sparks flying from every joint, and its eye-like lights blinked a few times before going dark. Rex, breathing labored from battle, drove his sword through its head for good measure. Once he was sure it wasn’t going to snap back to life and attack again, he retrieved his weapon and turned to the rest of the group.

“Everyone alright?”

A chorus of pained but affirmative groans was his answer. They had already been at less than a hundred percent upon exiting onto this balcony and being greeted by a mechanical monster much fiercer than the ones they had just cleared out of the room below, so the battle had been a rough one. Luckily, no one’s injuries were beyond what Nia could mend, and they gratefully accepted the waves of healing ether patching up their cuts and bruises.

“Gettin’ real tired of these robot freaks poppin’ up around every corner,” Nia sighed, leaning against the wall and sliding into a squat. “They’re creepy as hell.”

“I dunno.” Fiddling with the wires protruding from the Kustal, Pandoria shrugged. “Aside from the part where everything here is trying to kill us, I think it’s all kinda cool.”

Mythra shot the electric Blade a warning glare. “Hey, don’t touch that thing. You might power it back up again, and I do not wanna go another round right now.”

“Come on, I’m not that clumsy with my powers,” Pandoria retorted, though she withdrew her hand all the same.

Rex clapped his hands together for attention. “Okay, guys, that’s enough. We really oughta get moving.”

“Rex, can I make a suggestion?” Breathing in sharply as she pushed herself back to her feet, Nia rolled her shoulders and winced. “Look, I can heal wounds and broken bones ‘til the Armus come home. But we’ve been goin’ practically non-stop since Morytha. I’m exhausted, and I’m willin’ to bet everyone else is too. I get we’re on a time crunch, but if we run ourselves down, we won’t stand a chance against Jin and Malos. What do ya say to just a quick little break, huh?”

“Poppi sustained minor damages in most recent fight,” Poppi chimed in, raising her hand, “and friend Nia’s healing arts not very effective on mechanical body. If Masterpon not patch up, could get worse and even cause malfunction. Poppi not want to put friends in danger by shutting down during battle.”

After a brief hesitation, Rex nodded. “Alright. That’s not a bad idea, especially if Poppi needs repairs. We should be safe taking a short rest in that control room back downstairs.”

There was a flash of light, and when it cleared, Pyra stood by the salvager’s side in her sister’s place. “Thanks, Rex. Mythra didn’t want to say anything, but she was getting pretty tired. I’m gonna take over for a while and let her relax.”

“I believe we all need this,” Brighid said with the closest she could give to a pointed look at her Driver without opening her eyes. “Mythra isn’t the only one here who doesn’t like to admit when she could use a break.”

“Hey, you guys go on ahead, okay?” Zeke, who had been unusually quiet until now, suddenly broke in. “Pandy and I will catch up.”

Pandoria raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing, hand resting over her core crystal.

“You sure?” Rex asked, looking uncertain.

With a decisive nod, Zeke waved him on. “This’ll be quick, it’s fine. There’s nothing left around here to attack us, anyway.”

“Well…okay.” Still wary, he added, “If you aren’t back in five minutes, we’re comin’ back for ya. I don’t like bein’ split up here.”

“Fair enough,” Zeke agreed. This satisfied Rex enough for him to nod back and motion for the others to follow him back inside.

Once only Pandoria and her Driver remained on the balcony, she turned to him and tilted her head in curiosity. “What’s up, my prince?”

“I just wanted to be alone for a few minutes.” Crossing his arms, Zeke heaved a long sigh, expression uncharacteristically melancholy. “It’s all starting to hit me, y’know? Everything that’s happening. That we’re _actually_ climbing the World Tree, and we’re either about to save Alrest or die trying. One way or another, our journey is almost over.”

Pandoria let out a low hum. “Yeah. For once, you’re not just being melodramatic. This is…kinda it.”

“Come now, Pandy, when am I ever anything but serious?” This got a small laugh out of his Blade. Zeke reached out to brush his fingers against her cheek, drawing her gaze to his face. “Jokes aside…I realized this could be our last quiet moment together. It’s far too late to turn back now, even if we wanted to.”

Pandoria interlaced her fingers with his, nuzzling his hand. “Yeah, well…being heroes means making sacrifices sometimes. But on the bright side, if there’s anyone left to write it, we’ll go down in history one way or another, huh?”

“That’s the spirit,” Zeke agreed with a soft chuckle. His countenance then grew serious once more and he continued, “If this really is the last chance I get to say so…just know how deeply I love you. Every moment with you has been a precious gift from the Architect himself.”

Pandoria laid her free hand at the back of Zeke’s neck and pulled him in for a tender kiss. She could feel his heart beating in her core crystal, and his disappointment when they broke apart all too soon. “I love you too, my prince. More than anything.”

They passed a long moment in silence, Zeke pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “That being said…” He took a step back and grasped her shoulders. “So far as I have any say in it, I don’t intend on letting anything happen to us. Even if we don’t find Elysium at the top of the World Tree, paradise is wherever I’m with you. If… _when_ we make it out on the other side of all this, and the dust settles…” Face set in determination, he cleared his throat before announcing, “I want to marry you, Pandy.”

Eyes going wide, Pandoria covered her mouth with one hand and gave a small gasp. A stray spark travelled up her arm but Zeke ignored the shock.

“I’m sorry I don’t have a ring.” He took her other hand in both of his and held it in front of his chest. “I’m sorry I put this off so long. I wanted to wait for the perfect time, or at least when we weren’t broke and homeless, but...I don’t have that luxury anymore. Maybe I never really did, but that’s neither here nor there now.” When his Blade continued to look shell-shocked, he laughed and continued, “You don’t have to give me an answer yet. I would hate for you to say yes thinking we’re about to die, and then we end up surviving and you realize you’re stuck with me. But at the very least, think about –”

“Let’s just do it right now,” Pandoria, having finally found her voice, suddenly interjected.

“– can discuss it further…” Zeke trailed off, frowning in confusion. “Do what right now?”

“Get married!”

It was Zeke’s turn to be stunned into silence. His mouth opened and closed wordlessly as he made a series of flabbergasted hand gestures, pointing wildly back and forth between himself, Pandoria, and their surroundings. She took this to mean something along the lines of, ‘how on Alrest are we supposed to do that here?’

Letting out a noise of exasperated amusement, Pandoria clutched his arms and shook her head. “Listen. I don’t care that you don’t have a ring, you doofus. I would have been more than happy eloping in the woods years ago. If you want to celebrate with a big fancy ceremony or whatever, we can figure that out after we kick Jin’s ass, but – like you said, right now could be the last chance we ever get like this. Why wait?” Emotion-fueled adrenaline kicking into full gear, she gave him a shake. “Come on! Mòrag’s basically royalty, we can get her to officiate and it’ll be legal in whatever’s left of Mor Ardain, at least.” She raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Unless you’re the one who was only asking because you think we’re gonna die?”

Zeke gazed at his Blade with a look of awestruck adoration before his face split into a grin. “Why didn’t I think of that? Pandy, darling, you’re a genius!” Without warning, he swept Pandoria’s feet out from under her, ignoring her startled squeak, and lifted her into a bridal carry. “Alright, let’s get back to the others and get this knot tied!”

Zeke raced back down the ramp into the World Tree, barely managing not to trip over his own feet as he went. Clinging tightly to him so as not to be sent flying if he did stumble, Pandoria couldn’t help but laugh at their shared exhilaration in the face of the looming threat of the end of the world. Still, they had already escaped certain death once – who was to say they couldn’t do it again?

“Guys!” Zeke hollered as he barreled into the control room. “Oi, listen up!”

Nia, who had been using Dromarch as a makeshift pillow, woke up with a start, flailing for a moment before making it to her feet. Adopting a defensive stance, she growled, “I’m ready, bring it on!”

As the rest of the group scrambled for their weapons and prepared for a fight, Pandoria slipped from Zeke’s arms and held up her hands. “Woah, woah, it’s okay, we didn’t bring back any monsters or anything. My prince, you really need to learn to read the room when you make an entrance.”

Sheathing her swords, Mòrag sighed. “What is it now? You haven’t lost your turtle again, have you?”

“Turters is safe and sound right here, thank you very much!” Zeke held a hand over his chest, donning an offended expression. “I know we’re on a tight schedule here, so I’ll cut right to the chase. Mòrag, I want you to marry me and Pandy.”

“I’ve no desire to become part of your harem, Zeke,” Mòrag said without missing a beat.

Waggling a finger, Zeke shook his head at her. “So sorry, Special Inquisitor, but the Zekenator is a serial monogamist. No, what I’m asking is for you to _marry us,_ you know, perform the ceremony!”

Mòrag stared blankly at him. “I…hardly think this is the time or place to discuss this,” she replied, giving her best attempt at being diplomatic.

“Ya ruined my nap for _this?_ ” Nia, with no such qualms about diplomacy, groaned, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. “Shellhead, in case ya haven’t noticed, we’ve got more important things to worry about than plannin’ a wedding!”

“Actually,” Pandoria cut in, “it was my idea. And we’re not trying to make plans. We wanna do it right here and now.”

Rex stepped forward, one hand at his temple. “Okay, back up a little bit. You wanna do _what_ right here and now?”

“Look, I know it sounds crazy, but hear me out. Mòrag, you’ve gotta be licensed to officiate weddings, right?” Pandoria held a hand out towards the Special Inquisitor, prompting an answer.

“I…I suppose, yes, that I ought to have the authority to perform a legally binding wedding ceremony; or at the very least provide an official signature on a certificate,” Mòrag confirmed, furrowing her brow. “Not that I ever _have_ , but –”

“Perfect! That’s all we need! Just give us five minutes to do this and we can move on.” Cursing the blush that was tinting her cheeks, Pandoria wrung her hands self-consciously and continued, “We might not get the chance to have a real wedding now, you know? If you can say a few words and poof, we’re married, that’s more than fine.”

“If I’m going to die here, I’m dying a married man, dammit!” Zeke declared, slamming his fist into his open palm. “Let my legacy be passed down to future generations: the only thing Zeke von Genbu loved more than this world was his beautiful, perfect wife!”

Blush now verging on tomato-red, Pandoria crossed her arms and hid her face behind her hand. “Yeah. Sure. What he said.”

Silence followed as the others exchanged hesitant glances. “If you have no objections, Rex,” Mòrag spoke up after a few moments, “I see no reason not to indulge their request. We still have a short time to pass before resuming our climb anyway.”

“Come on, Rex!” Pyra chimed in pleadingly, grabbing the salvager’s arm. “This is just too sweet!”

“So sweet I might throw up,” Nia grumbled, sitting back down and leaning against Dromarch once more.

Hands up in surrender, Rex laughed. “If you’re willin’ and able, Mòrag, I won’t stop you. I think it’s a nice idea, honestly.”

Pyra clasped her hands together and smiled, already starting to tear up. “Oh, I’m so happy for you guys! This is so exciting, I’ve never been to a wedding before!”

“Well then, think of this as the appetizer to tide you over until the main course.” Hands on his hips, Zeke puffed his chest out and grinned proudly. “Our official ceremony will be the event of the century, no holds barred, all stops pulled out, no expense spared –”

“Your dad never technically un-exiled you, my prince,” Pandoria pointed out. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves with this ‘no expense spared’ business.”

He waved a dismissive hand, shrugging. “Don’t sweat the small stuff, Pandy. Anyway, let’s get this going, eh? Mòrag, shall we assume the position?”

“The…position?” she repeated warily.

“Yeah, you know.” Facing Pandoria, Zeke held out his hands in front of him, palms up. His Blade laid her hands over his and they both turned to her expectantly. “The wedding position.”

“Ah. Yes, that’s – that’s fine.” Relieved she wasn’t being roped into one of their ridiculous poses, Mòrag nodded and moved to stand next to them, adopting a formal stance. She waited a moment for the rest of the group to sit down before clearing her throat and commencing the improvised ceremony.

“Well then…dearly beloved. We are gathered here today inside the World Tree, preparing to do battle for the fate of our world. And in the midst of this, we take a moment to celebrate the bond between…” She hesitated, debating on what names and titles to use. Deciding to keep it simple, she settled on, “Zeke and Pandoria. The saying goes that Driver and Blade are one, body and soul, yet it is a rarity to meet a pair who exemplify this so perfectly. It is for this exact reason that we fight: for the sake of a future where human and Blade alike are free to live and love as they please, as equals.” There was another pause as she frowned slightly. “I’m sorry, I’m afraid I don’t have the traditional wedding vows memorized. Would you like to exchange your own, or…?”

Zeke took a deep breath, but before he could get anything out, Pandoria laid a finger over his lips. “My prince, the speech can wait. Alrest can’t.”

“Alright, fine,” he conceded. “Vows like ours deserve an audience anyway. Once we emerge victorious as saviors of the world, our love will set an example for –”

Whatever else he was going to say was muffled as Pandoria was now using her entire hand to quiet him. “Sorry, Mòrag. Let’s just get to the good part.”

Not bothering to suppress a chuckle, Mòrag nodded. “Very well. In that case, by the power vested in me by the Empire of Mor Ardain, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may –”

The newlyweds didn’t need to wait to be told. Pandoria threw her arms around Zeke’s neck as his snaked around her waist, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Their core crystals shone brightly as they embraced, two halves of the same whole filled with joy and anxiety and determination. Soft applause floated up from their friends, Pyra sniffling as she clapped most enthusiastically of them all.

The moment, however, was quickly broken by a loud boom echoing in the control room, causing the couple to jump apart and everyone else to leap to their feet.

“What the –?” Sword in hand, Rex spun in a tight circle, looking for attackers, but the source of the noise became immediately evident. A rain of pink and red flower petals was slowly descending upon the group, and Poppi stood nearby with one arm lifted straight in the air. When she had everyone’s attention, she raised her other hand in a thumbs-up and announced, “Test successful!”

“Uh.” Stance relaxing, Pandoria shook her head and an entire rose’s worth of petals fell from her hair. “Test of what, exactly?”

“Masterpon estimated very high probability of romance blooming during long arduous journey. So install Blushy Crushy Flower Cannon for situation like this.” Tilting her head, Poppi brought a finger to her chin. “Also for situation like Confession of Love or Night of Passion, though Masterpon not explain last situation. What friends think of new feature?”

Zeke pulled Turters out of his jacket pocket and set him on his shoulder, where the turtle began to nibble on a large petal. “Bloody brilliant, Poppi! Some of Tora’s best work, if you ask me.”

Brushing floral debris out of Dromarch’s fur, Nia snorted. “Oh, yeah. I can sleep easy knowin’ Tora’s prepared for the real important stuff.”

“Flower Girl Poppi still more useful than _Nia’s_ dumb suggestion,” Tora retorted petulantly.

“Listen, furball,” Nia snapped, “That was _one time_ , and the fish only came out a _little_ charred.”

Zeke, sensing the conversation derailing, attempted to rein it back in. “Say, Poppi, have you got any more flowers left in that thing? Just in case anyone else feels like tying the knot right quick?” He winked in Rex’s direction, but with the eyepatch in the way, it flew right over the salvager’s head.

“Poppi use entire supply on Zeke and Pandoria. Need time to recharge.” With that, she leaned over and began picking petals up one-by-one and depositing them into a compartment on her arm.

“If no one else requires me to perform any sort of ceremony for them, I am going to take advantage of what time we have left to rest,” Mòrag chimed in. “Now that we’ve had a few minute’s pause I must admit that I am quite taxed from our climb thus far. Thank you, Brighid,” she added as her Blade tucked a flower behind her ear.

Clapping a hand on her shoulder, Zeke flashed her a smile. “Thanks for going along with us, Flamebringer. That was actually a real nice little speech you gave.”

Mòrag gave a nod. “I still expect an invitation to the official ceremony. Neglecting to invite foreign dignitaries to a royal wedding so soon after opening Tantal’s borders could spark an international incident, after all.”

With a booming laugh, Zeke slipped one arm around Pandoria’s waist and threw the other wide, encompassing the entire team. “As if you aren’t already all VIPs on our guest list! A man could never ask for better friends.” He paused to take in the group before him. The stakes of the fight ahead of them were unbelievably high, and the mood since entering the World Tree had been grim at best. And yet, despite it all, laughter and smiles and love had found a way to break through. As long as they were together, they had strength and hope. As long as they had each other, no challenge seemed completely insurmountable.

“Now let’s go find Elysium and take back our future!”


End file.
